But Eddie!
by Clown-y
Summary: so edward's a player. he make's innocend childhood friend his one night... How, well come on in!
1. summary

**Summary: **Edward is a player, with a different girl off his arm every single hour. Bella is his sweet, innocent, and kind childhood friend, who is also his room mate. Edward had a crush on Bella since they first entered junior high_**(hey he hit puberty)**_. Bella had a puppy-dog crush on Edward from their freshman year. Now they are both in their second year of collage, but what will Edward do one night to make Bella his? Keep on reading.

This is a one shot from two different types of view.

_**I don't own twilight, yeah-di-yeah-di-yeah-da**_


	2. Chapter 1

_I don't own twilight. Yeah, _

BPOV:

**I was on my bed at my side of the room, dressed in a snow white baby-doll night gown. I was exhausted after cleaning Edward's side of the room. Why is he so messy, I wonder. I sighed when I heard stomping down the hall. Edward was back, but that's weird, he's not suppose to be back until 11. When he opened the door, I got up and placed my book mark in my favourite book, Wuthering Heights. **

**Edward came in with an annoyed, but amused expression on his face. **

"**eh? Eddie, I thought you had a date with um…. Katie or something, and that you won't be back until 11. Do you need something?" I asked him when he closed the door behind him. "um, Eddie, did something happen, or did she dump you?" I asked cautiously.**

"**how many times have I told you not to call me Eddie?" Edward asked with his face only an inch from mine. "do you really think I like all those sluts, Bella? I can tell you right now that I only use them to give me the bit of pleasure they can provide"**

"**Eddie, you know it's not polite to mess with a girl's feelings. You know, you use to be all gentlemanly, but now you're just an idiot messing with a girls heart. You screwed every one of my friends. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even best friends with you!" I cried in his face. I can feel my tears building up. Something very embracing that was a habit of mine when I get angry.**

**Suddenly, he was on top of me, pinning me down, and he breathed against the crook of my neck. "you're being a very bad girl Bella. You know you shouldn't call me names, and certainly not Eddie. Not I have to punish you well" he whispered all huskily, and then he bit my earlobe. I whimpered against the pain, he bit me really hard. But I gasped in shock when he tore off my night gown. My hands instantly flew up to cover my exposed bra. I was wearing one of my favourite sets. It is a pure white lace set embroidered with peach blossoms. **

"**wow Bella, you became so developed, I'm going to enjoy taking you" he told before attacking my mouth. The kiss was extremely deep, not like the soft, gentle pecks we shared together ever since we were young children. As his tongue worked into my mouth, he pull off my bra, and his hands began cupping and kneading my breasts, and squeezing and rolling my nipples. At this point I can't stop my gasps and moans. When he pulled down my panties, I began to fight him. I was still a virgin, and I wasn't ready to give it up yet. **

"**please, Eddie-I m-mean, Edward, don't please, I'll do anything else. Please don't take my…" I gasped, he started to take off all of his clothes, as his tongue worked it's way back to mine. And he took off his boxers and his slick member began to place the head of the member next to the entrance of my core. He began smirking, and without warning, slide in. he was huge, and I felt like I was being torn into two. It wasn't long until the pain was mixed with the pleasure. I felt so strange, it was like I was melting, and my body began squeezing him. I don't know if I could last much longer. The tightening in my stomach was growing, and when one of Edward's hands came down, he pinched the sensitive muscles, and I felt my core explode. Moments after, his member twitched in me, and something hot exploded inside of me. He had marked me with his seeds.**

**Edward collapsed then, and fell on top of me. I snuggled closer to his chest, and I told him the truth this time**

"**I love you Edward" for so long now, I just never admitted it." I whispered, and gave his cheek a soft peck. **

"**I love you too Bella" was all he said, before pulling me closer. "but that doesn't mean I'll be easy on you, so you better be ready for tomorrow, my little Bella." my eyes widened for just a minute, before blushing and smiling. **

"**okay, Eddie, but we have to be protected, okay?"**

"**for the last time, don't call me Eddie!" Edward said before kissing me on the forehead. **_**ENJOY **_

_**Hugs and kisses, caramel walnut brownies**_


	3. Chapter 2

_I don't own twilight. _

EPOV:

"**come on baby, we love each other, don't we? Please, for me?" I asked the latest girl I've got in bed. "please?"**

"**Edward… I'm glad we're together, but I'm not ready to do it with you. Ever since my last boyfriend dumped me after taking my virtue, I didn't have sex with any other guy" the girl said as a feeble excuse. I knew exactly how I would deal with her. **

'**if you're not ready for the commitment, then I guess we are over, I'm sorry, Katharine…" I whispered seductively. But unfortunately I made a mistake with her name…**

"**my name is Katresha, or Katie! You jerk you are just like the last guy I dated, get out!" she yelled at me. I smirked at her stupidity, I was already in love with a girl, my best friend, as well as the only girl who is completely oblivious to my charms… Bella. I got out of her dorm and stomped back to my own dorm, annoyed. Even though we were of the opposite sex, we managed to get the school to let us share a dorm, her side was always perfectly clean and smooth, and mine was a pig sty cause I'm hardly ever there. I was amused at the thought of maybe she cleaned up my side of the room. When I came in, it was as clean as a shiny buck shoe. **

"**eh? Eddie, I thought you had a date with um…. Katie or something, and that you won't be back until 11. Do you need something?" Bella asked as she placed a bookmark in her book, and set it aside. Oh fuck, Bella was wearing **_**that **_**night gown again. Why must she be so fucking hot and innocent at the same time? The night gown was silk, and hugged her soft curves; but it was the virginal snow white that really caught my attention. How perfectly ironic, a snow white dress on a snow skinned beauty. I closed the door behind me, all of my blood already began traveling south, she would be mine tonight… or else. Bella seemed to be shocked that I was back, and she was confused that I was back. **

"**um, Eddie, did something happen, or did she dump you?" she asked. I leaned closer to her, aroused by her gentle freesia and strawberry scent, but did Bella really think those bitches like Lauren, Tanya, and Katie hold any interest for me. **

"**how many times have I told you not to call me Eddie? do you really think I like all those sluts, Bella? I can tell you right now that I only use them to give me the bit of pleasure they can provide" and I sought out an excuse to rape her. Damn, my dick was already as hard as a rock, and she was still not underneath me. **

"**Eddie, you know it's not polite to mess with a girl's feelings. You know, you use to be all gentlemanly, but now you're just an idiot messing with a girls heart. You screwed every one of my friends. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even best friends with you!" Bella shouted in a kitten-tiger type of anger. Aw, Bella's adorable tendency of tearing up when she's angry is showing again. I found my excuse just then, and I pinned her down. I was suffering from a horrible case of blue balls, and I need her, FAST. I inhaled right at the brook of her neck, and whispered, "you're being a very bad girl Bella. You know you shouldn't't call me names, and certainly not Eddie. Now I have to punish you well" who was I kidding, she was the last person to be punished, always selfless and kind, she couldn't be more perfect. I bit her soft earlobe and she whimpered, from pain or pleasure I couldn't tell. I tore off her soft night gown, she won't be needing any more night gowns anymore because she'll be sleeping with me every night now. She tried to cover her petit body with her hands, but I pulled them away. When I saw the pure white lace, I tried to control myself, but the key word was tried, and I failed. **

"**wow Bella, you became so developed, I'm going to enjoy taking you" I said as I pulled Bella into a deep, lust filled kiss. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, trying to find hers, she tried to move her tongue away, but I always caught her. I pulled off her bra, and her breasts spilled over. I played and nibbled at the milky breasts, eating it up like candy, her sensitive gasps encouraging me. I began pulling down her panty, and that was when she tried to fight me off. As if she would ever be strong enough to do that. **

"**please, Eddie-Edward, don't please, I'll do anything else. Please don't take my…" she pleaded, but I cut her off by pulling into another kiss. I knew perfectly well she was a virgin, but I wanted her virginity even though I can't offer her mine. I stripped myself of my clothes, and placed the head of my dick at the very entrance of her pussy. I smiled at her wetness, her body is betraying her, and she was so fucking wet, I could have came just then. I pushed into her without a warning, and she was really fucking tight. She squeezed me, and milked me for all I was worth. I moved my hand down to play with her soft folds and her cute little clit. She came with a innocent gasp, as she gave everything to me, and I twitched before coming in to her, filling her to the very brim. The warm waves of pleasure over came us, and I collapsed on to her, and she snuggled next to my chest. What I heard of her lips was heaven.**

"**I love you Edward, for so long now, I just never admitted" she whispered, and gave me a soft peck on the cheek.**

"**I love you too," and I pulled her closer. "but that doesn't mean I'll be easy on you, so you better be ready for tomorrow, my little Bella." I told her, making her blush a beautiful red. **

"**okay, Eddie, but we have to be protected, okay?" she teased, and closed her eyes. She must be exhausted from all that sex. It was her first time, after all.**

"**for the last time, don't call me Eddie!" I told her chuckling. I kissed her on the forehead and told her good night. "goodnight now Bella. My sweet innocent lamb of a childhood friend." she fell asleep almost instantly. And I bent down to pick up her bra, and my eyes widened. The soft white lace was embroidered with peach blossoms, a subtle symbol of virginity. That was certainly ironic…**

**I laid down next to Bella, and I planned out tomorrow. I would ask Bella to go out with me, and be my girlfriend. We'll go to the amusement part, and dinner. Then we come back here for some good ole….**

_**Okay, in case you didn't get that, he was going to say sex. Hope you enjoyed, and so this series is now finish. Hope you liked it. Review please! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Cara**_


End file.
